Comfortably Numb
by TravellingThroughThunderstorms
Summary: Everything is falling apart in Rowena's life. She has never been so lonely. There's nothing anybody could say to make her feel okay, but perhaps there's something somebody could do. Strong Friendship. No smut. No femslash. Re-uploaded from another account...


**_Disclaimer:_** The ideas belong to me. The character's do not...

* * *

_"... I can ease your pain_  
_Get you on your feet again."_  
**_Comfortably Numb, Pink Floyd_**

* * *

**Comfortably Numb**

Wooden shelves extending from the baseboard to the tall ceiling covered two of the walls in her room. They were heavy with books, so many indeed, that it wasn't possible to catch the smallest glimpse of the stone wall behind them, except of course for a small area right under the window, where a study desk had been placed.

Some student papers rested on the corner of the desk awaiting correction, as well as a few roles of parchment and an ink pot, half empty already. A hardcover journal had been forgotten open over the desk, and a waft of wind gently turned its pages, since window was open.

The sky outside was breathtakingly beautiful. It was gray, dark gray, in fact, heralding a storm, a stubborn storm, which continuously refused to fall. And that lovely sky was the first thing the young witch saw as she opened her eyes.

The winter's sky beauty, in all its grandeur, could not begin to compare to Rowena's. Her slender figure lied motionless over the silk sheets on her bed, her beautiful dark curls cascading down her back, contrasting elegantly with her pale skin and the light shade of her sleeping gown. Her eyes were also blue, a deeper, somewhat rare color. This morning, they were an unmistakably sad shade of blue.

It was barely the crack of dawn, but she had been awake for over an hour. Or at least, she had opened her eyes. It took her a few seconds to remember why she felt so sad and tired. All of the sudden, there didn't seem to be much point in waking up at all. And perhaps if she was very quiet, perhaps if she didn't move at all, everything would just go away. And so she stayed.

Laying on her bed, shivering on account of the cold wind, unwilling to do so much as to reach out for her wand, Rowena could not remember ever feeling so fragile. So vulnerable. So sad. She could not begin make sense of those feelings; she could not deny them, and she had no idea what to do to make them go away. To a logical, analytical mind such as hers, things couldn't get much closer from hell. Her mind, right now, was a horrible place to be.

A squeaking sound disturbed the silence. Somebody was opening her door. A blonde witchwith kind green eyes and innocent manners - Helga.

Helga couldn't help but bite her lower lip as she glanced at Rowena's heartbreaking state. Rowena, on her part, didn't have in her the strength to send the other one away. She wanted to be left alone, because she didn't want anybody to witness that deplorable scene. On top of all the sadness and the vulnerability, she had never felt so lonely. She had no friends, no family, no place where she belonged. It would be only kind of Helga to turn around and walk away.

But she wouldn't. Almost as soon as she entered the room, she rushed towards the bed, ignoring the open window, and laid down by Rowena's side. The blue eyed witch had her back turned on Helga, so the blonde one held her tight, from the back, using the other hand to stroke Rowena's hairgently.

She never said anything. She just stayed there. And Rowena found herself reaching out for Helga's arm, pulling her closer to her own body. Nobody had ever cuddled her like that before. It was too close, too personal, too intimate. But for some reason, she didn't want Helga to walk away.

A single tear fell from Rowena's eye, rolling down her face, all the way to her chest, landing on Helga's arm. And because she couldn't help it, another tear followed. Only this time, it rolled down from Helga's saddened green eyes.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** My special thanks to MissingMommy, for reviewing my story  
_


End file.
